


Bloody Violet Roses

by Aqua7Sea



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua7Sea/pseuds/Aqua7Sea
Summary: This is my first Hanahaki Fanfic. Its Prinxiety and there is also Logan with Patten. Um, it's on going hopefully





	1. First in counter

Thomas was starting to get worried about Virgil. He locked himself in his room again. This was the forth time this week he locked himself away from everyone. Thomas couldn't help but debate with himself if he should check in on him. Afterall he didn't want to leave Virgil alone for to long.

He made up his mind. Thomas walked towards Virgil's room. Gently he knocked on the door. "Virgil are you okay." However, the only response was hacking and coughing. "Virgil!" He shouted quite loudly.

Virgil was coughing up blood. He could feel Thomas calling him through the door. However, he couldn't respond fast enough as Thomas barged into his locked room. Once his hacking and coughing he mumbled. "I'm okay. This happens sometimes." 

Thomas just looked at him in worry. He gently dabbed away the blood still on Virgil's face. "Why didn't you tell us?" He eyes looked teary. "We could have gotten you some help."

Virgil sighed at the sign of Thomas close to tear. "I didn't want to worry you guys. Mainly I didn't want to worry you." He looked away. "I didn't ask for help because what if I couldn't be helped." He felt Thomas hand tilt his head him.

"Don't be silly. Whatever it is you have I'll help you." Thomas took a deep breathe. "We'll help you. Whatever it takes." Thomas looked at Virgil trying to smile. He decided to help him clean up the blood.

"Just promise me you won't tell the others about this." Virgil wouldn’t back down from his decision. "I mean having you worry about me is all that I need right now." He stared at him and Thomas promised only if he went to the doctors to get checked. Virgil immediately agreed to do it.


	2. The Worry and Promise

Virgil followed Thomas out of his room. He felt a sudden wave of dizziness. He clenched Thomas' shoulder as he kept him steady. "Sorry I guess you're right about me needing to get checked by a doctor." The thing that bothered 

Thomas just smiled sadly. "I maybe right. But right now I wish I wasn't." He didn't like seeing his sides get injured or sick. But he will be strong for them as long as he needs to. "Promise you'll show me the results or even if it's something not to worry about." He wanted to know how to keep Virgil healthy.

"I promise I will." Virgil promise him. He was still leaning on him for support. They walked into the living room. He hear the chattering of his other roommates, his family. He didn't want them to worry but he needed to use Thomas to stabilize his movement. He got himself ready for an interrogation of hiding away from them.

Patton instantly looked up to see Thomas and Virgil coming into the room. He had a frown of worry on his face. He didn't like how tired Virgil looked or how wobbly his balance was. It for some reason frightened him to see Virgil look so weak.

Logan frowned softly. He was simply at a loss of words. However, he knew that he was worried about Virgil. The male look frail and easy to break the moment he walked into the room with Thomas. It unnerved him a bit.

Roman left the room. He couldn't take seeing Virgil so frail. Virgil wasn't a damsel or a maiden in destress. However, he was a precious friend that means a lot to him. Not that he'd ever say it our loud. He was to proud for that. He went into the kitchen and made a plate for Virgil to eat. He chose the food he thought Virgil could handle currently in his state.


	3. They Care

Roman came back into the room. He saw Thomas help Virgil onto the couch. Slowly, he walked towards them. "Here I brought you some food. I thought you could use some." He muttered, glancing to the side out of nervousness.

"Aww thanks, Queenie that's sweet of you." Virgil cooed out with both honesty and sarcasm. He didn't mean to put sarcasm in his tone, everyone in the room also knew it. Though, Patton cooing how cute he was, wasn't really necessary in the background.

"Of course I do." Roman rolled his eyes. Sometimes the things that come out of that boy's mouth surprised him. It wasn't a bad kind of surprise. It was more like I'm surprised you just said that surprise. He didn't really mind. Besides he rather have a sarcastic Virgil then anything else.

Virgil was eating the food when Logan asked. "So, what is it that you too are hiding from us?" He was looking at Thomas because Virgil was currently eating. This caused Virgil to almost choke on his food and Thomas panicked slightly. Patton was patting Virgil's back. Roman sighed and shook his head.

Roman looked at Thomas and really looked. "He made you promise not to tell us, didn't he?" Thomas just nodded his head because he didn't trust his voice. He frowned slightly and turned to Virgil. "You know we'd do anything to help you, Vir."

Virgil looked down at his food. He sighed softly not really feeling hungry anymore. "I know you guys would." He took a deep breathe. "I just hate worry you all. Besides that I promised Thomas I'd go to the doctors and tell him what's going on with me." He silently asked the three of them to forgive him.

Patton smiled softly. "Awww, Kiddo we forgive you. We just worry about you." Then he gave him a scolding look. "But you better tell us what the doctor told you." Virgil just nodded his head because there was no use arguing with him. 

Logan smiled softly at Virgil. "Despite my cold attatude. I do care for you Vigil. If you need any research done. I will do it." Virgil chuckled at him and smiled softly.


End file.
